Black Shadow
by Kitarah
Summary: Black Shadow is a dark hero trying to come to terms with love, anger, hatred, fear, and Death.
1. Chapter 1

Knowing you have a power that could save people is hard enough. Knowing that there is others out there like you is even harder when you can not talk to them. My father knew I was special and he trained me to be special. I was told that I was never to contact anyone nor was I to ever trust anyone even if they were good or bad. I was just suppose to stop those who tried to harm others. I am Nineteen years old and I can kill anyone with just a flick of my wrist. I was trained to be an assassin and I was trained to use my powers that I was born with. My father did not understand the potential I had nor did he tell me why I had them and he did not. I am telekinetic and I possess several other abilities that are hard to control. I do not know why I am different but I just am.

I was in my room watching the television and eating my spaghetti when I saw this special team that was just formed. They called themselves The Avengers. Yet the team was consistent of misfits. One Tony Stark, developed a suite of armour that protected him and harnessed the power from his chest emblem that was magnetically pulling away shrapnel from his heart. Another was Hawkeye or Clint Barton, one who possessed great talent with a bow and arrow and could see farther then the average human and possessed great strength. Third and only one name Thor. Not from our planet but sent down from his planet to protect our people from the dangers that lurk in the universe and only he knows about it. Fourth Natasha Romanoff or Black widow. An excellent marksman and actress. Some call her the best super spy in the world. Fifth and leader of The Avengers, one Steve Rogers or Captain America. A world War Two vet and first and last super soldier ever made. The oldest yet youngest looking one in the team. And finally Doctor Bruce Banner also known as the Hulk. He tried to recreate the super soldier serum that was used on Captain America and one way he tried was using Gamma radiation on himself only to be turned into a green monster when ever he was stressed out and angry. A failed attempt some might call others a brilliant one. I look at all of them and think of them as misfits. And yet my father told me I was to watch out for them. He called me the black shadow. My true name is Kissa Summers. My father raised me ever since I was a little girl. He told me my mother was killed while getting groceries for us and he was left to raise me alone. Soon after he discovered my powers and knew I was meant for something greater then he could imagine.

"You are stronger then all of them Kissa and you know it. You must become the Shadow's of the night and harness your energy for good. You kill those who are trying to harm others. Do not harm the innocents of people. You will find out who the innocent ones are. You must listen to me and do as I say" he said to me one night.

I just nodded at him and I thought back to the day my father was killed before me. He was walking with me from the market and we got ambushed in the alley. I looked at him and he was getting beaten before me and I was about to get rapped when I used my powers. The thugs who tried to rape me and beat my father to death ran off and I just held my father screaming for help.

"It will be to late Kissa, you must protect everyone. You must use your powers and your judgement. I love you my princess of Earth"

He looked into my eyes and he handed me my mothers necklace. I just looked at him and when he took his last breath I screamed at the top of my lungs in anger. I then gently kissed my father on the forehead and I ran after those bastards that killed him. I saw the shadows around them and I used that to my advantage. I held my knives in my hand and I stopped one in his tracks while the other kept walking. They did not know he stopped and I quickly grabbed him. I looked into his eyes and I saw the fear he had.

"The power I have I will use to avenge those you have taken advantage of. I sentence you to death" I said softly.

And with that I held my blade out and I made him slowly go into it. He tried to scream but nothing came out and I gave him to the shadows. I then went after the other four and one by one they dropped like flies till only one was left. I looked at him and he was scared as hell. I found him hiding in a park and I held onto him. Fear engulfed him as I held the blade in front of him.

"The power I have I will use to avenge those you have taken advantage of. I sentence you to death" I said in his ear.

And with that his life was taken and he was consumed by the shadows. I looked on and I ran back to my apartment and I moved on. I had to leave Chicago and I went to New York City. There I knew crime would be great but I needed to mourn the lose of my father. When I found an apartment I settled down and I pulled out a picture of my father and mother. I felt the tears begin to stream down my cheeks and I cried for them.

"Remember Kissa, you have to use your powers for the goodness of mankind. You are my special little girl and you will do good for this world"

"But Daddy I'm only eight" I said softly.

"And when you get older you will get stronger. Now lets get back to practise. Close your eyes and prepare" he said.

I could feel the wind of the bamboo stick he was trying to strike me with and I knew his every move, I could sense it. I tried to dodge every single strike but my mind would easily get distracted and I would feel the bamboo hit my skin. My screams would echo but all I heard from my father was one word, Focus.

I awoke to the sound of the city outside and I smiled a little. It was a new day and I had some stuff I had to do today. I first started off with my meditation. My father taught me that through meditation I could achieve great things. I focused my breathing and I thought about a clear mind. Soon afterwards I began the physical part of my training. I was taught many forms of martial arts and other fighting skills. So I blended them all together and used it to my advantage. Third I used my powers to clean my apartment up. Yes it seemed unconventional. Yet it helped me to train my mind to do multiple things at once and so I would not pass out from exertion. I threw on my black outfit and my black sweater along with my sunglasses and I walked out of my apartment. I made sure I had my backpack which had my weapons. Mainly my blade and my staff weapon. I walked to the market and I got everything I needed and I took the train back home. I was getting off near one of the bridges when I heard a cable snap. I looked at everyone and no one heard the cable snap. I listened closely and I heard another snap further down. I then ran into an ally and I ripped off my clothes to reveal my suite beneath. A black armour that surrounded my body and I threw on my balaclava. It only covered my nose and mouth and I was fine with that. I then disappeared in the shadows and appeared on the bridge. Everyone was looking at me and I signalled to the snapped cables. Everyone soon saw and they all panicked and got out of their cars. Suddenly the bridge shook and everyone on the entire bridge started to run. There was chaos every where and I felt the bridge move again. I looked around and I began to fly up. I tried to use my powers to hold the bridge up so the people could have time to get off. I then heard a child's cry for help and my focus immediately went towards that child. She was lost and her mother was to far to reach her. I flew down and grabbed the child but my focus was off and I felt the bridge jump again. I immediately held my hand to the bridge and I looked at the child. I pointed to the direction her mother was and she looked at me.

"I'm scared" she said to me.

I looked around me and I held onto her. She held onto me and I still kept my hand on the bridge. Soon her mother was near and she grabbed her child. I then used both hands on the bridge but my nose began to bleed. I saw the blood drops forming a little puddle below me and yet I still held onto the bridge. I then flew up and made sure no one was left but my vision began to get blurry. I was struggling to stay focused for a little longer but I was unable to. The last thing I saw was a man flying towards me before darkness engulfed me.

I slowly opened my eyes and I heard people talking. Six men and two women. I looked around and I saw my balaclava was beside me. I put it on and I grabbed my staff weapon and my blade. I then walked out of the room I was in and I saw the six men and two women. They were the Avengers and two of them were not like the others.

"Your awake" said Tony Stark.

I just nodded at him and I looked at all of them. I then saw clouds outside the window and I felt the ground was slowly moving below me. We were flying on an airship.

"Please have a seat" said a man.

He was wearing all black and he had an eye patch over his left eye and I saw visible scaring around the patch. I walked over to an empty seat between Clint Barton and Steve Rogers. Everyone was looking at me and I just sat down looking at the man.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Nick Fury I am the director of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D. This is Tony Stark also known as Iron man. This is Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America. This is Doctor Bruce Banner A.K.A The Hulk. This is Thor, This is Natasha Romanoff one of my agents along with Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye. That was some neat trick you did at the bridge in New York" said Nick.

I just looked at him and then I looked at my blade. I could see the hesitation in everyone's eyes and I looked back at Nick. He was going to make me a proposal and I knew he wanted me on The Avengers.

"Will you join my team?" he asked.

"We could use someone like you" said Tony.

I just looked at him and shook my head and walked out the door. I then felt someone grab my arm and I saw Steve Rogers grab my arm. I was about to use my blade on him but I stopped.

"Wait, this could be a good thing for you" he said.

I just shook my head and I was about to walk away when I felt dizzy. I was not use to using my powers for as long as I did on the bridge and now I was paying for it. My body says its ready for another fight but my mind is still weak. I almost fell to the ground when Steve grabbed onto me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I just shook my head and I took off my balaclava. He looked into my eyes and I looked into his. I knew I was weak but I needed to leave. I did not work well with a team nor would they allow me to do what I do and be who I am meant to be.

"Let me help you" said Steve.

"Alright" I said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you guys like this! Comment Review tell me anything! enjoy this next chapter...

I was in the room I was in before. Sleep had finally caught up to me and the memories of my father flooded my dreams like a gushing water fall. When I awoke I slowly got up and I began to do my morning ritual of meditation, practice and cleaning. I got on my suite after I was done and I walked out of the room I was in. I saw Tony Stark and Bruce Banner were talking and doing experiments and I saw Steve Rogers just sitting at the table talking with Nick Fury. I left off my balaclava and I walked over to the table as well.

"Good morning, and how are you?" asked Nick.

I just looked at him and gave him a slight nod. I then looked around and I saw people controlling the air ship we were on and I saw Hawkeye and Natasha were talking up on a scaffold. I did not know where Thor was but I did not care anyways.

"So have you decided?"asked Nick.

"I do not do well on teams" I said softly.

"But you fight for what we fight for, you have the passion" said Nick.

"I merely protect those who can not protect themselves and I kill the ones that harm the innocents of Earth. I do not fight for what you fight for" I said angrily.

Nick just looked at me and I got up and was about to walk away when Steve grabbed me. I tried to get him off of me but he would not let go of my arm.

"Please just listen" he said.

"Let go now Captain, or you will regret it" I said.

He just looked at me and in one quick movement I grabbed my balaclava and put it on I also grabbed my staff weapon. I then proceeded to fight him and he was holding back. When he hit me I felt the air escape my lungs and I quickly went towards a shadow. I then disappeared and Steve was looking for me. I saw Hawkeye was struggling to find me and when I popped up behind him I took all of his arrows before he could grab one and I disappeared. I then grabbed everyone's weapon including Tony Stark's suite and I finally jumped on Steve and he was caught off guard. I then finally saw Thor trying to come to the rescue but I flung his hammer away from him and I grabbed the metal railing and tied it around him holding his hands to his chest. Before anyone could say anything Bruce Banner was trying to change into The Hulk but I held my hand out towards him and I closed my hand into a fist and his transformation stopped. He tried several times but he could not change into The Hulk.

"No matter what you do or your team I am still better off being alone. I am to powerful and if I fail you and one of you dies then it will be my fault for not protecting all of you"

I then closed my eyes for a moment and everything was back to normal except for Bruce Banner. Everyone had their weapons and Hawkeye was looking at me along with Natasha. I then walked past Bruce and Tony and I held out my hand to Bruce's chest.

"You think this as a curse but it is a power that only you were made to understand. Embrace it and do not regret doing what you did to yourself. You are the biggest weapon for the innocents of man kind that is why you were made to be who you are"

I then walked away from him and I went towards my room. I gathered my things and again I saw Steve. This time he was standing at my doorway and I looked at him.

"I could have won, but I could not hit a girl" he said.

"I don't think so. But nice try though" I said with a smile.

"Would you please just stay. Just see what it is like. At least we can offer you protection"

"I do not need protection" I said softly.

I then looked into his blue eyes and he just held my arm. This time softly and I knew something was going on within him. Was he actually falling in love with me?

"If you want me to stay then I will" I said softly.

"Please, I do not know what you did to me but I can not stop thinking about you. I have not loved anyone since world war two and I know you will probably not love me because I am old"

"You are not normal, you were made to be a super soldier. For all anyone knows you could be like this for a million years and still not have one single wrinkle on you" I said with a smile.

I then walked away from him and I looked at Nick and I told him I would stay but I was still not apart of the team. I would just watch and make sure none of them got injured.

A couple of days passed and I saw the passion that Natasha had for Hawkeye but he was busy with fighting the demons within him and he was always calling her a friend. I was looking out side a window down to the people below. I was listening to see if I could find trouble but there was nothing. I then felt someone behind me and I felt a hand on my back.

"Do you ever sleep?" asked Steve.

"Eventually" I said softly.

He smiled at me and I looked at him. His blue eyes some how caught the light of the moon and made them shine even brighter then what they really were. I smiled a little and he stood behind me and I felt his arms wrap around me. We just stayed in that moment and I smiled when I felt warmth and I felt safe. I was not Black Shadow anymore I was just simply Kissa Summers. Suddenly I heard someone scream for help and I looked down at the city. I then saw an explosion and I quickly ran towards my room to grab my gear. I ran towards a shadow and I took one last look at Steve and I disappeared. Below I saw chaos as workers from a factory tried to get away from the fire.

"Please there are others trapped in there" said a worker.

I looked at them and I quickly ran into the building. Fire engulfed everything and yet I heard the cries for help. I ran towards them and I found at least ten workers. I took two at a time and when I went back for more I heard the building beginning to collapse. I closed my eyes and I held my hands above my head and I focused on killing the fire. After what seemed like an eternity trying to extinguish the flames I saw a man running towards me. I looked at him and I saw the sharp metal of a blade. He just smiled at me and started to attack me. I stopped from fighting the flames and I began to focus on the guy. He was faster and stronger then me and suddenly he grabbed me by the neck and he touched his hand to my chest and I screamed in pain as I saw a green light emit from his hand.

"Die now, and join your mother" said the man.

He then flung me from the building and I screamed as I crashed outside of the factory onto the pavement of the street. I arched my back in pain and I tried to get up but I was severely weak. I then saw a flash of light followed by footsteps and I saw Iron man and Captain America running towards me. I slowly got up and when I looked at the guy he was gone.

"Black Shadow what happened?" asked Captain America.

I just shook my head and I limped towards a shadow and I tried to use my powers but I collapsed into darkness. Now the darkness that consumed my enemies was about to consume me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three hope you enjoy! don't forget to comment or review! Enjoy!

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt someone brushing the hair from my face. When I saw the familiar blue eyes of Steve Rogers I let out a little smile. I then remembered what happened and I slowly looked down and I saw a bandage was all around my torso.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"You were attacked, Tony and I managed to fend off the guy but when we got to you, you passed out" said Steve.

I looked up at him and I began to get dressed. I threw on a t-shirt and when I moved my arm up I almost screamed in pain. I saw bruises all over my arms and my neck. I continued to put on my shirt and I walked out of my room. I saw Tony Stark was talking with Bruce Banner and I walked over to him.

"Thank you Mr. Stark. I am grateful for you rescuing me"

"Oh it was nothing, although you do look beautiful with your shirt off" said Tony.

I looked at him and I grabbed the nearest object which was a pen and I held it to his throat. However when I grabbed him I again nearly screamed in pain. I fell to the floor holding my chest and Steve and everyone was soon around me.

"S-Stay away from me" I yelled.

Suddenly I screamed in pain and everyone saw the blood in my veins turn black. I was struggling to control my movements and I looked at Steve. He was trying to calm me down and I suddenly heard the voice in my head.

"You are no longer in control, Black Shadow" said the voice.

I then stood up and my eyes were all black and my veins were still black as well. I looked at everyone and I smiled a wicked smile. Hawkeye tried to hit me with an arrow but I stopped it and I pointed it back to him along with the other arrows he had with him. I let Natasha come to me and the others I dealt with. I disabled Iron Man's emblem for a moment and he screamed in pain as I toyed with the shrapnel within him. I then turned it back on and he fell to the ground. I let the Anger of the Hulk consume him and he turned into a different kind of creature and I made sure the pain came slowly. His scream echoed within the aircraft. I then looked at Thor and I struck him numerous times with his Hammer, His scream accompanied him. I then looked at Nick Fury and I held his gun along with everyone's gun at him. I then looked at Captain America and I hesitated. I looked at him and before I was about to shove a pen in his throat I stopped myself. I screamed in pain once again and I looked at Steve.

"L-Lock m-me UP" I said in pain.

I then grabbed a tazzer gun and I held it towards me. Steve saw my eyes turn back to normal but he saw the darkness within me trying to consume me. I looked at him and a tear ran down my cheek when I looked at him and I suddenly turned back. My eyes were jet black and I tazzed myself. Not once, not twice, not three times. I tazzed myself six times before my body could not take anymore and suddenly darkness consumed me again.

When I opened my eyes I heard the voice within and I felt my body move and myself scream but I was not myself, this was not me. Someone was controlling my body and I hated myself for hurting those who were innocent. The team that took me in and the team that was trying to save me now. I saw Steve was looking at me through the glass inclosure I was in and I looked at the pain in his eyes. I then screamed at him and I attacked the glass. I tried to use my powers but when I did my body was zapped by an immense energy. I saw Steve quickly look away, the pain in his eyes was to much and his fist turned white and he held his hand tightly. I was trying to yell for him to kill me but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Release me you fool or you will all die" said my voice.

I looked at him and I began to pray to myself. I needed them to focus their thought on finding the one that was controlling me. I needed them to stop me from hurting others.

"You will watch as I kill them just like I killed your mother" said the voice.

"Shut up you bastard" I said loudly.

"You know your father lied to you. Your mother was the one with the powers and your mother was the hero yet she did not think about what would happen if something with greater power then hers would come along. I slowly drained the life out of her while she tried to save you. Your father ran like a little rat that he is. He held you in his arms while your mother screamed in agony"

"SHUT UP" I yelled.

I held my head and I was rolling around on the floor. I saw Steve looking at me again and I heard him tell me to fight it. That I was in control not the darkness. I screamed in pain and I slowly crawled towards Steve. He held his hand to the glass and I held my hand where his was.

"K-Kill me please" I begged.

"No" he said firmly.

"Then watch her die" said the voice.

It then began to chuckle and I tried to run into the glass. All I needed was one shadow. The tip of darkness and I would be able to get free.

"You have to leave her right now our focus should be on finding who is controlling her" said Nick.

"But I can't just leave her" said Steve.

"That is not her in there. She is fighting a battle none of us can fight. The only thing we can do is find the source of the evil consuming her" said Nick.

When Steve began to walk away he heard me beg for him to come back. I saw through my eyes that he clenched his fist and looked to the side he then heard the voice chuckle at him and he walked away.

My fight was my own I knew they had theirs to do. If there was anything I could do it had to be through their dreams and the use of my telekinesis. I had to get through to them. I had to get to Tony Stark. So I waited and waited for him to go to sleep and I used my telekinesis on him. I meditated and I fought the darkness as well. I had to win I had to get this thing out of my head. I saw Tony was asleep at his desk and I tried to wake him up.

"Tony, Tony wake up" I said softly.

He slowly moved and I told him to get up. He then looked around and he was looking confused. He rubbed his eyes a little and I began to talk to him.

"Tony listen to me I do not have much time, I know your helmet records video footage. Look back at the thing that attacked me. It attached something to my chest wound and that- that is how the darkness got in. Please Tony you must hurry" I said in pain.

"Kissa where are you?" asked Tony.

"Hurry please" I yelled.

He then heard my scream of pain and those agents that were looking at the video that was on me saw me struggling. They heard my screams of pain and they saw me rolling around holding my head. Nick Fury was looking at the video feed and the agents looked at him.

"Keep fighting girl, just keep fighting" he said softly.

In the morning everyone saw Tony was feverishly working on some sort of video footage. He then pinpointed the image he was looking for. Everyone slowly walked into his lab and he smiled at everyone.

"I found out what we are dealing with" said Tony.

Everyone saw the picture and they saw what was in my head. Soon Nick had everyone and anyone searching for the culprit and that was when Natasha looked around and noticed Steve was not with them.

"Hey were is Steve?" asked Natasha.

Everyone stopped and looked around and everyone just shrugged their shoulders. Suddenly they heard a scream and they all ran towards the inclosure I was in. They saw Steve was dressed as Captain America and he was holding my body.

"Fight the demon Kissa, Fight it"

"You Bastard, I will kill you" said the voice.

"Fight it my love, fight it" said Steve.

Soon everyone saw why I was motionless. They saw my staff weapon was half way into my stomach and they were all looking at Steve as he held my body. He was talking to me and he saw the tears fall down my cheeks.

"I love you Kissa, Please fight it"

He then saw my eyes turn back to normal and the darkness in my veins slowly went away. I looked at him and I held my hand to his cheek. I could feel the wetness of his tears soak my hand and I just gave him a smile.

"Th-Th-Thank you" I whispered.

And with that said I took my last breath as the light consumed me while everyone watched as I lay motionless in Captain America's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you are enjoying it so far! Don't forget to leave a comment or review! Enjoy...

Everything around me was different. I saw light instead of darkness. I tried to open my eyes but it was difficult. The light was intense and nothing I did could stop it. I slowly turned my head and I saw metal. I slowly looked the other way and I saw clouds on the other side of me, Where was I?

Soon my vision changed and I realized where I was. I tried to get up but was met with a lot of pain. I looked down and I saw there was a sheet over my body except for my head. I saw IV lines connecting to my arm and I looked around but there was no one. I closed my eyes for a moment and I got up. I fought the pain and I fought the fact that I was weak. When I sat up I heard footsteps coming towards me and I saw Nick Fury was talking with some people. When he looked at me he quickly whispered to several of them and they nodded then proceeded to look at me and walk away. I looked at Nick and he was just standing at the foot of the bed I was on.

"You should not be up" said Nick.

"What happened?" I asked.

He just looked at me and then he walked over to the IV line and pulled out a blue liquid. I looked at him and I quickly pulled out the IV line. He suddenly looked at me and proceeded to walk towards me. I got up and I tried to push him out of the way but he was some how stronger. I fought him hard and he still tried to put the blue liquid in me. That was when I ran from the room and I ran down the dark corridor. Darkness was around me and I knew I could use this to my advantage. I looked behind me but I saw Nick was not following me. I then heard voices and I saw Tony Stark and Bruce Banner in their lab working on something. I tried to walk over to them but Tony tried to shoot me with one of his weapons and I fought him hard. I saw the video footage of my fight with the person that caused me to change and Tony continued to shoot at me. I then ran back out into the shadows and I continued down the hallway. I heard laughter and I followed that. I then saw Natasha and Hawkeye were laughing at something. I looked at what they were laughing at and it was a video of me in pain, this had to be a dream. I then ran back through the hallway and I heard Steve and Thor talking.

"Do you still love her?" asked Thor.

"No, she is weak and will never be one of us. She has nothing to fight for and she will never be the one I love" said Steve.

I looked at him and I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Why was this happening to me? I then heard the voice that took over my body when I was injured. I saw its eyes glowing down the hallway and I was about to run when I saw the others behind me. I looked at them and I looked back. They were getting closer and closer and I could not escape. I could not get out of this nightmare.

"Your weak, you will never be one of us" said Tony.

"You never wanted to be on this team, I don't know why I let you stay here" said Nick

"I never loved you" said Steve.

"Your pathetic, your parents had to die just because they believed in you" said Hawkeye.

"You murdered your parents" said Natasha.

"Now its time to die" said the voice.

I held my head trying to stop the voices and everyone from getting closer and that was when I heard Steve talk again and everyone else went quiet. I heard him say something that shocked me.

"Fight it, fight it my love you must fight it. Come back to me, you can defeat him"

I looked at him and soon it was just him and I standing in the hallway and I heard the shadow behind me. I looked at him and I closed my eyes. I had to defeat him I had to survive this. I was not going to let him win. Before I was ready to attack him I heard a voice that stopped me for a moment. I then heard another voice that brought a tear to my eyes and I slowly turned around. I saw my mother and father standing in the light and they both smiled at me and I looked at them.

"Princess"said my father.

"Mama... Papa" I said softly.

"You can defeat him" said my father.

"Focus your energy my girl" said my mother.

"You can win this" said my father.

"I miss you both" I said.

They just smiled at me and held out their hands. I wanted to grab them but I knew I should not. I knew I could not go into the light. I had to stay here and defeat the enemy. I had to protect the innocent one of Earth. I had to win for them and make sure they were safe. I was given this gift for a reason and I knew I had to use it. I just smiled at them and they both nodded and I turned around. I felt the light give me strength. I felt the power within me grow stronger and stronger and I smiled at the darkness. I then closed my eyes and I let the light consume me. I felt the warmth and the love within and that was when I released all of my energy onto the darkness and I heard a scream. I ran after him and I fought as hard as I could. A battle that had to be won, a fight that had to be won. It was not for me anymore it was about the love of my life Steve Roger, Captain America. The innocents of Earth and my parents. After several hits and screams of pain I felt the darkness take its last breath and suddenly I felt the urge to close my eyes. When I slowly opened my eyes I saw the light but it was not bright like last time. Everything was different. I slowly looked around and I saw metal on one side and I saw clouds on the other. I then felt a hand holding onto my hand and I heard soft cries. I looked down and I saw Steve Rogers was crying while he was holding my hand. I saw Natasha was being held by Hawkeye. Tony Stark was trying not to show emotion but I saw the tears streaming down his face making his cheeks glisten in the light. I saw Bruce Banner was holding back his tears but without success as well and I saw Thor on one knee giving respect. I even saw Nick Fury was looking down and several tears were dripping from his eye being pulled by gravity to the floor below. I slowly got up and everyone quickly looked at me.

"Why are you all crying?" I asked.

They suddenly surrounded me and I just looked at them. Steve actually kissed me in front of everyone and I just gave him a smile. I was happy for once and they all saw the smile that was on my face. I knew I defeated the darkness for good and I knew that I was going to be alright.


End file.
